Ici, c'est le paradis
by Hana Uchiwa
Summary: Une mission dangereuse permettra à nos deux amants préférées de découvrir tout ses petits sentiments cachées !


Fanfic : Sasuke x Naruto.  
Auteur : Samantha ( Sam pour les intimes ! )

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Couple : Notre petit couple préféré est de retour !

Style : Romance/lemon/tragique ….. en fait, y'a un peu de tout !

**_Ici, c'est le paradis ..._**

Le jour se levait sur la forêt où nos héros avaient passé la nuit. Sasuke, comme à son habitude, se leva le premier. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, et fût émerveillé par la beauté du paysage.

Sasuke : Décidément, les forêts sont toujours magnifique à l'aube !

Les rayons du soleil, encore jeune, venaient se briser sur le jeune Naruto, encore tout endormi.

Sasuke regarda tendrement le blondinet. Cela faisait à peu près deux semaines qu'il ressentait une amitié très forte pour Naruto. Se sentiment emplissait son cœur de bien-être à chaque qu'il essayait de le faire rire, ou même à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait. Mais bon, e jour où rira, il pleuvra des grenouilles ! C'est exactement ce à quoi pensait le garçon renard, bien décidé à faire rire son ami.

Sasuke ne pouvait plus contenir ce qu'il ressentait pour Naruto. Etait-ce une forte amitié, de l'amour, ou tout simplement, un besoin affectif incontrôlable ? Toutes ses questions se bousculaient dans la tête d'Uchiwa. Après tout, il n'avait pratiquement pas eu de parents …. ses parents ….. froidement assassinés par Itashi Ushiwa …. son propre frère. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ce venger. Tuer son frère et rétablir l'honneur dans sa famille ….. assouvir sa vengeance.

Cette nuit, il avait encore revu l'assassina de ses parents dans ses rêves. Ce cauchemar, il le faisait toutes les nuits depuis leur mort. Il se leva doucement. Sasuke jeta un bref coup d'œil à Naruto, puis à Sakura. C'est vrai qu'elle était mignonne, mais son comportement et tout ça faisait qu'il n'était pas particulièrement attiré par elle.

Ils semblaient si paisible, alors que lui était rongé par le désespoir et la colère. Il y avait un lac non loin de l'endroit où ils avaient dormis. Sasuke s'y dirigea. Le brun s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil et y vit Kakashi qui s'entraînait, comme tous les matins. Sasuke regarda son reflet dans l'eau.

Sasuke ( dégoutté de lui même ) : Regarde toi, tu es rongé par ta vengeance, et tu ne vois pas ce qui t'entoure …. tu n'es vraiment qu'un empoté, se dit-il à lui même.

Naruto : Je t'interdis de dire ça Sasuke ! Tu es un ami exceptionnel et tu es un des meilleur ninja ….. et par dessus tout, tu est mignon !

Il se retourna, surpris par les paroles de Naruto. C'était vraiment lui qui venait de dire ça ?

Naruto ( ironiquement ) : Alors, depuis quand tu grogne contre toi même ?

Sasuke ( froidement ) : …….. c'est pas tes affaire …… va t'en.

Naruto ( très irrité par les paroles de son ami ) : Bon sang ! Ca te tuerai de te confier à quelqu'un pour une fois ?

Sakura, qui s'était réveillé entre temps, les vit parler. Elle se cacha derrière un arbre pour e pas les déranger, mais entendait toute leur conversation.

Naruto ( avec de la tendresse dans la voix ) : Je suis là moi Sasuke … je suis la pour toi.

Sasuke ( pris au dépourvu ) : Je …. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Naruto … je ….

Naruto : Commence par me dire ce qui te tracasse tant que ça.

Sasuke ( avec une voix plus dure ) : Et bien … depuis ma plus tendre enfance, tout, chez moi, n'était que dépassement de soi et entraînement. Mais ça ne me dérangeais pas. Au contraire, j'adorais m'entraîner, surtout avec les shurikens. J'avais des parents merveilleux, et … et un frère, Itashi. Il était froid, distant, et refusait tout contact avec l'extérieur. Dès que j'étais partis, il se créait une nuit artificiel dans sa chambre … oui …. il attendait mon départ pour ne pas m'effrayer. Et puis vint cette fameuse nuit. Je rentrais de faire une petite course pour mon père ... quand en rentrant dans le village, tout le village avait été dévasté … il n'y avait aucun survivant. J'ai alors couru chez moi en informer mes parents.

J'espérais qu'ils n'avaient pas été touché, car nous vivions dans une maison un peu isolé du village. Et puis j'ai poussé la porte … mes parents … à terre .. mort. Et Itashi, devant eux. Il les avaient tués froidement …. pour tester son niveau. Il a essayé de me tuer, mais je m'en suis sorti, tant bien que mal. Il m'a alors dit qu'il me tuerai plus tard et qu'en attendant, que je remplisse mon cœur de haine. Depuis ce jour, j'ai fait vœu de me venger et de rétablir l'honneur dans ma famille, en abattant mon frère aussi froidement qu'il a abattu mes parents. Chaque jour je me pose cette question … qu'il y a-t-il de pire que d'avoir vu ses parents mourir et que de devoir tuer son propre frère ?

Naruto ( pleurant presque ) : Porter en soi celui qui a dévasté Konoha, qui a tué ses parents et être détesté de tout un village …..

  
Sasuke : J'avais oublié …. désolé Naruto ….

Et il éclata en sanglot, se laissant aller à se flot d'émotion qui le submergeait depuis si longtemps. Naruto s'agenouilla et le pris dans ses bras.

Sasuke ( désespéré ) : Pourquoi ….. pourquoi il ne m'a pas tué … c'est trop dur …. j'en peux plus.

Le cœur de Sasuke s'emballa soudain. Il venait de réaliser qu'il était dans les bras de son ami, en pleure. Il aurait voulu rester comme ça pour toujours. Les bras de son ami étaient comme un refuge, impénétrable. Le jeune homme brun se sentait protégé de tout.

Sasuke : Merci pour tout …. mon ami …..

Naruto ( reprenant son air ironique ) : Sasuke, t'es sur que tout va bien ? Tout à l'heure, tu t'excuse, et là tu me remercie ….. c'est bizarre venant de toi ! T 'es sur que t'as pas de la fièvre.

Sasuke ( timidement ) : Ben …… en fait … c'est que ….. je tiens beaucoup a notre amitié …. enfin … voilà quoi.

Naruto ( avec un air de père ) : Je tiens à toi beaucoup plus que tu ne le pense.

Ils se regardèrent intensément. Sasuke s'approcha du visage de Naruto, sentant tout à coup la passion dans les yeux de son ami. C'était bien de l'amour, maintenant il en était sur. De son côté, Naruto ressentant tout l'amour de Sasuke, ne recula pas devant la situation, avança également son visage de celui de Sasuke. Ils échangèrent finalement quelques baisers. Naruto faisait jouer sa langue avec celle de Sasuke, qui était écarlate, mais de délivrance et non de honte. Sakura était toujours caché derrière l'arbre, n'entendant plus rien, en sortit pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Quand elle vit les deux amants lèvre contre lèvres, enlacé l'un contre l'autre, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri.

Sakura ( choquée ) : KYAAAAAAA ! CEST PAS POSSIBLE ….. SASUKE ET NARUTO ……. NOOOOOOOON !

Naruto ( surpris ) : S'il te plaît, Sakura, ne dis rien, je vais t'expl….

Sakura : Toi je te cause pas ! Sasuke … comment tu peut me faire ça ?

Sasuke ( tout aussi surpris que Naruto ) : Sakura … ne dis rien …. S'il te plaît …. pour moi.

Sakura, devant l'air suppliant de Sasuke, se résigna à promettre de ne rien dire.

Sakura ( triste ) : D'accord, je ne dirais rien … promis. Bon ben, je vais vous laisser …. les amoureux.

La pauvre jeune fille était déprimée. Elle réalisa qu'elle venait de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Sakura ( à elle même ) : Mais bon, si il est heureux, je le suis aussi. Même si c'est avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Sasuke était assis sur l'herbe encore fraîche. Il ne parlait pas. Naruto, décidé à briser la glace, engagea la conversation.

Naruto ( extrêmement gêné ) : Je ….. je vais y aller …. euh …. bye Sasuke.

Sasuke : Non … attends … je … suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure …. je … j'étais pas dans mon assiette. Je dois t'avouer que depuis quelques temps … je craque pour toi … je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi Naruto …. pfff …. je commence à dire n'importe quoi.

Naruto ( se rapprochant de son ami ) : Non, ce n'est pas idiot, parce que sache que je t'aime Sasuke. Moi, j'ai carrément craqué pour toi !

Sur cette phrase, il l'embrassa à nouveau. Naruto allongea son nouvel amant dans l'herbe, alors que ceux-ci recommençaient légèrement à rosir. Ils ne pouvaient cesser de s'embrasser, mais Naruto se décala des lèvres de Sasuke et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il adorais depuis toujours ses beaux yeux noirs.

Naruto ( avec un air dragueur ) : J'adore tes yeux … ils sont profonds … ont s'y perdrais. Mais y'a pas que tes yeux qui m'attire … tout ton être m'attire.

Sasuke : Ouais …. je sais .. ils sont pas mal dans eux genre aussi !

Naruto ( faussement vexé ) : Pas mal ? Non mais … t'as bien de la chance que je soit dingue amoureux de toi, sinon je t'aurai frappé !

Sasuke : Ouais …. ben moi aussi je suis dingue de toi … je t'aime !

Naruto : Je pourrais te retourner le compliment …. mon lapin !

Sasuke ( surpris ) : Mon lapin ?

Naruto : Hahahahah ! Ouais je trouve que ça te va bien !

Sur ce, ils échangèrent un dernier baiser passionné avant de rejoindre sans plus attendre Maître Kakashi et Sakura, qui était toujours aussi déprimée. Naruto et Sasuke étaient main dans la main, mais Kakashi apparut, ils se séparèrent rapidement. Ils n'avaient pas encore l'habitude de se montrer en public.

Kakashi : Alors les jeunes, bien dormi ?

Naruto ( avec un sourire niais ) : Oh oui …… merveilleusement !

Kakashi regarda Naruto bizarrement. Mais d'où pouvait donc lui venir ce sourire aussi …. niais ? Il ne chercha pas plus loin quand il vit que Sasuke avait tourné la tête et qu'il était rouge comme une tomate. Et quand il vit les yeux de Sakura, rougit par les larmes, il compris que cela avait un rapport avec Sasuke.

Kakashi ( soudain sérieux, ce qui n'était pas bon signe ) : Les gars, je peux vous voir ?

Et il partit les attendre dans un coin tranquille. Sakura, quand à elle, s'éloigna également, ne voulant pas déranger les deux tourtereaux. Quand ils furent enfin seul, Sasuke engagea la conversation.

Sasuke ( apeuré, se jetant dans les bras de Naruto ) : Oh non ! Naruto …. ( les larmes aux yeux )…. si …. si il découvre tout c'est la fin des haricots ! Il va nous séparer …. ah non ça jamais … je t'aime Naruto ! Je veux rester avec toi …. pour toujours.

Naruto ( calmement ) : Calme-toi …. fais moi confiance ….. tout se passera bien …. tout ira très bien ….. je te le promet !

  
Sasuke ( se détachant de l'étreinte de son compagnon ) : Si tu le dit ….

La main dans la main, ils rejoignirent Kakashi, qui remarqua automatiquement ce petit détail ( qui ne le remarquerai pas ? ).

Kakashi : OK les gars, j'ai remarqué votre relation. Je suis heureux pour vous, mais en même temps, vous pourrirez être séparés et ….

Naruto ( s'agrippant à Sasuke ) : NON ! S'il vous plaît …. ne nous séparez pas ! On s'aime et …. ( réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire ) … euh … je veut dire … oups …

Kakashi ( explosant de rire devant la bêtise de Naruto ) : Ne vous inquiétez pas … j'avais compris ! Je ne vous séparerez pas si vous me promettez que vos sentiments n'intervertiront pas l'objectif de vos missions, promis ?

Naruto/Sasuke ( d'une seule et même voix ) : PROMIS !

Kakashi eu comme un moment d'hésitation. Il les regarda intensément ….

Kakashi : Même dans mes rêves je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça …. alors comme ça vous êtes ensemble ?

Naruto ( avec un sourire narquois ) : Vous en voulez la preuve ?

Naruto agrippa Sasuke, et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, faisant ainsi ressentir toute leur passion et tout leur amour à Kakashi n'en croyait pas ses yeux ( ils étaient ronds comme deux grosses billes ! ).

Kakashi ( encore sous le choc ) : Euh ….. ahahahah …. là au moins c'est clair !

Sasuke ( avec un air moqueur ) : Clair et limpide !

Il les laissa seul.

Naruto : Tu vois ! Je t'avais dit que tout de passerai bien ! T'avais pas à t'en faire !

  
Sasuke ( soulagé ) : Ouais ….. j'avoue que t'avais raison ! Bon aller, allons rejoindre Sakura et maître Kakashi avant qu'ils ne croient des choses !

Naruto et Sasuke épaule sur épaule, rejoignirent les autres.

Sakura ( avec un air un peu agressif ) : Ah ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Bon alors c'est quoi la nouvelle mission maître Kakashi ?

Kakashi : Et bien nous allons nous rendre dans un royaume où Kabuto à encore foutu le bordel !

  
Naruto ( surpris par les propos de Kakashi ) : Encore ? C'est pas la première fois ?

  
Sasuke ( connaissant bien le problème ) : Oh non … il saccage tous les villages qu'il rencontre … juste pour s'amuser ….

Sasuke ( rougissant à cette réplique ) : On doit l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse un peu plus de victime ….

  
Sakura ( apeuré ) : VICTIME ? Il tue des gens ?

Kakashi ( avec un air sombre ) : Il ne tue pas ses victimes … il les capture et les tortures jusqu'à la mort ……

Naruto : Ca va pas être un ennemi facile …. il va nous donner du file à retordre !

Sur cette phrase, le petit groupe se mit en route. Kakashi leur expliqua que le village était à un peu plus de trois heures de marche. Comme d'habitude, Naruto pesta contre le fait de marcher, mais un seul sourire de Sasuke lui donna le courage de marcher ( petit commentaire pour rien du tout : Sasuke peut être efficace quand il veut non ? ).

Les trois heures de marche étaient écoulés. Comme l'avait dit Kakashi, ils étaient effectivement arrivés dans le royaume du Seigneur Sword de la Roselfik et de sa douce compagne qui se faisait appelé Douceur Ailée. Tout deux étaient adoré de tout leur peuple, les Minishs ( note de l'auteur : oui oui je sais très bien ce que vous pensez j'aime bien Link et Zelda … c'est pas ma faute ! ). Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi et Sakura s'étaient agenouillé devant les seigneurs du pays ou ils venaient de débarquer : le pays des nuages. Tout n'était que beauté dans ce village …. enfin …. ça l'était.

Seigneur Sword : Oui mes amis, depuis qu'Orochimaru, Kabuto et son disciple, Vivi, sont passés dans le coin, ce village est comme mort. Plus personne n'y vient et plus personne dans ce pays n'a la moindre envie de reconstruire sa maison … de toute façon, Kabuto et compagnie reviendraient. Ils n'ont plus la volonté de continuer … je …..

Kakashi ( plus calme que jamais ) : On est à leur recherche justement.

  
Naruto ( bien irrité par le discours de Sword ) : Je vous promet de rétablir l'ordre dans votre village ( ça fait un peu power rangers la …. ). Venez tous on part tout de suite à sa recherche.

Kakashi ( un peu plus sévère ) : Arrête ton cirque MAINTENANT ou je te renvoi à l'école … compris ?

Naruto ( regardant ses pieds ) : ……. pffff …..

Seigneur Sword : Justement, voilà ma compagne Douceur Ailée.

Douceur Ailée ( triste à la vision de son pays ) : C'est pareil …. tout les matins ….. c'est cette même vision d'horreur que je contemple ….. si seulement ça pouvait changer. Le pays des nuages retrouverait toute sa splendeur d'entant ….

Kakashi annonça que la petit groupe allait faire ce qu'il pouvait. Naruto releva la tête et lui adressa un petit sourire. Ils se mirent en chemin. Sakura faisait des grands signes de la main pour dire au revoir au seigneur du pays des nuages, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne les voit plus dans son champ de vision.

Sakura : Ce sont des gens bien. Ils aiment leur peuple et feront tout pour les aider ! Nous avons bien fait de proposer de les aider.

Kakashi ( soudain sur ses gardes ) : Planquez vous dépêchez-vous !

Naruto et Sasuke étaient derrière un buisson alors que Kakashi et Sakura étaient planqués dans le buisson d'en face. Tout ceci se passa en un instant. Personne n'eut réellement le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et c'est pour ça qu'ils n'avaient pas ronchonnaient l'ordre de Kakashi. Celui-ci, en hurlant son ordre, avait de la crainte dans la voix, ce que tout le monde remarque.

Sakura ( tremblante ) : Qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maître ?

Kakashi : J'ai senti que nous étions observé, et puis les branches autour de nous étaient brisés, signe que quelqu'un est passé dans le coin. Je pense qu'on nous a tendu une embuscade …. attendons un peu.

Effectivement, Kabuto fit son apparition en compagnie de Vivi, son disciple. Sasuke, en l'apercevant eu comme un frisson. Il était très fort, autant que lui … il pouvait le sentir. Mais en même temps, c'était un frisson de plaisir. Il voulait plus que tout l'affronter. Naruto, sentant la flamme du désir commencent à se consumer à l'intérieur de son amant , le prit par la main. Sasuke se retourna vers Naruto qui lui faisait un de ses plus beaux sourire.

  
Naruto : Calme toi. T'aura sûrement l'occasion de te battre contre lui un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant calme toi tu me stresse.

Le disciple de Kabuto jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. Il chuchota quelque chose à Kabuto. Ils sourirent tout les deux. C'était un sourire narquois, qui faisait froid :dans le dos ( brrrr … rien que d'y penser … ). Tout à coup, Vivi lança un shuriken en direction Naruto et Sasuke. Celui-ci lâcha la main de Naruto vivement et évita l'arme en sortant des buissons.

Sasuke ( provoquant l'ennemi ) : Alors comme vous m'aviez remarqué depuis le début ( il sourit ). Aller amène toi tu me fait pas peur. Je meurs d'envie de te faire mordre la poussière !

Vivi ( très calme … trop calme ) : Es-tu sur de ce que tu avance ?

Sasuke : Aller viens au lieu de causer ! J'ai autre chose à faire moi !

Vivi se mit en position de combat, et Sasuke fit de même. Vivi s'élança avec une vitesse vertigineuse sur Sasuke, qui ne vit pas le coup arriver. Celui-ci répliqua presque automatiquement.

Sasuke ( hurlant ) : KATON, LA TECHNIQUE DE LA BOULE DE FEU !

Vivi prit la boule de feu en pleine figure.

Kabuto : Alors Vivi, on se laisse avoir par un faiblard ?

Vivi ( commençant sérieusement à s'énerver ) : Il va me le payer cher ….. très cher …..

Il commença à faire des signes. Sasuke avait compris tout de suite, c'était une technique secrète. Il envoya Sasuke à terre, le paralysant par la même occasion. Le tortionnaire de Sasuke, s'assit sur son estomac et le cribla de coup. Sasuke réussi tant bien que mal à se sortir de cette situation. Il avait réussi à bougé. Et oui, Sakura qui était toujours planqué avait encore usé de son intelligence !

Mais Vivi avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Le brun alla bientôt éclater son pied dans les côtes de son ennemi qui hurla de douleur. Il lui rendit son coup en collant ses deux poing dans le merveilleux visage de Sasuke. Le pauvre était affaibli. Il suffoquait presque et avait un mal fou à rester debout. Kakashi, Sakura et surtout Naruto avaient du mal à rester cacher. Tout à coup, Vivi exécuta une autre de ses techniques secrètes et pris possession du corps de Sasuke. Naruto sortit de sa cachette.

Naruto ( horrifié ) : NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! SASUKEEEEEEE !

Sasuke ( mélangé à la voix de Vivi ) : C'est trop tard pour lui. Il m'appartient maintenant ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ( c'est le rire démoniaque ! ). Vous ne pourrez plus m'empêcher de l'emmener à maître Orochimaru !

Et Vivi, enfin, Sasuke et Kabuto disparurent. Naruto était plus énervé que jamais. La puissance de Kyûbi commençait à refaire surface. Si il ne se calmait pas, à se rythme, Kyûbi serai sorti de Naruto dans très peu de temps.

Kakashi ( pris au dépourvu, ne sachant plus quoi faire ) : Calme toi Naruto, on va le retrouver, je te le pro …….

Naruto : AAAAAAAAAH ! JE VAIS RETROUVER KABUTO ET VIVI ET LES ABATTRES ! ET VOUS NE ME SUIVEZ PAS OU JE VOUS ABAT AUSSI ! LA VIE DE SASUKE EST EN JEU JE VAIS PAS ATTENDRE PLUS QUE CA !

Kakashi ( prenant peur petit à petit ) : Naruto tu ne partira pas sans nous je te préviens tout de sui ….

Kakashi n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Naruto l'avait grièvement blessé.

Kakashi : Ahh …. aïe …. avec Kyûbi, il est invincible et il le sait, il s'en sert contre nous … il en profite.

Sakura accourut, tout aussi effrayée que Kakashi.

Sakura : Maître … Kakashi … ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe … Naruto … enfin …. c'était ….

Kakashi : Oui, c'était Kyûbi …… il est de retour. C'est terrible le réceptacle de Kyûbi devrai ce briser d'une minute à l'autre …. à moins que … Sakura, toi qui connaît bien Sasuke, prends son apparence. Dis à Naruto que tu t'es sorti des griffes de Kabuto et que tout va bien. Tu le prends dans tes bras et tu lui dit qu'il se calme. Je les ait bien observé ses deux là je sais bien comment ils fonctionnent. Si tu fait tout ce que je te dit, tout devait bien aller …

Sakura ( incrédule ) : Devrait ? Comment ça ?

Kakashi : En te voyant sous la forme de Sasuke, ça le calmera un peu mais il risque de se mettre à pleurer …. Tu sera capable de surmonter ça ? Non parce qu'il va sûrement t'embrasser et se jeter dans tes bras !

Sakura : Ca va …. Je pense que j'y arriverai. Mais vous maître qu'allez vous faire pendant ce temps là ?

  
Kakashi : Penser mes blessures tout simplement ! Aller va maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Sakura : D'accord … METAMORPHOSE !

Sous l'apparence de Sasuke, Sakura rejoignit rapidement Naruto. Celui-ci n'était plus le même. La pupille de ses yeux était totalement dilaté, il ne parlait plus et avait l'air d'une agressivité extrême. Sakura, enfin, Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto, qui ne l'avait pas encore vu. Quand il aperçu son petit ami, ses yeux reprirent une couleur et une forme normal.

Naruto ( tremblant ) : S ….. Sasuke …. c ….. c'est toi ? C'est bien toi ?

Sasuke : Oui c'est moi. Je vais bien regarde moi. J'ai réussi à me libérer ça à pas été facile il m'a donné du fil à retordre, mais j'ai pu sortir de là intact ! Aller viens dans mes bras !

Naruto sauta dans les bras de Sasuke, qui tomba de l'arbre sous l'arbre ! Naruto, à terre, sur Sasuke, ne cessait de l'embrasser.

Naruto ( très très romantique ) : Oh ! Tu m'a tellement manqué !

Sasuke : Toi aussi tu m'a manqué mais dis moi, Kyûbi va rester où il est n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto ( avec le plus magnifique de tout ses sourires ) : Tant que tu es avec moi et qu'il ne t'arrive rien …. il y reste compte sur moi !

Sasuke : Je suis rassuré ! Si tu n'était plus le même … qui m'embrasserai comme toi et qui me rassurerait dans les moments difficiles ?

Naruto : Tu peut pas savoir comme je t'aime ! Bon aller on va rejoindre maître Kakashi il doit s'inquiéter ! Et puis, vu que je l'ai blessé …. il vaut mieux que j'ailles m'excuser.

Sasuke : C'est vrai que tu as du le mettre dans un salle état !

  
Naruto ( il prit soudain un air très sérieux ) : Attends, passe devant je voudrais vérifier un petit détail.

Quand Sasuke partit, Naruto esquissa un sourire narquois. Il savait tout. Il savait que ce n'était pas Sasuke.

Naruto : Sakura, je t'ai reconnu, je sais très bien que le vrai Sasuke est encore en captivité. Sasuke, j'arrive …..

Effectivement, Sasuke avait une odeur bien particulière que seul Naruto avait remarqué, ce qui lui permettait d'identifier son petit ami. Le jeune blondinet se remit donc en route. Sakura, elle, de son côté, expliqua à maître Kakashi que leur plan avait échoué.

Kakashi : Sakura, nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions que de les rejoindre ( voyant la tête de la jeune fille ) ne t'inquiète pas je vais mieux ! Bon aller, servons nous de nos dons de ninja ….

Sakura ( de plus en plus découragée ) : Oui main que va-t-il advenir de Naruto maintenant qu'il a découvert que Sasuke est toujours prisonnier ?

Et ils partirent sur la trace des deux jeunes hommes. Naruto, quand à lui, n'était plus aussi énervé que lors de l'apparition de Kyûbi, mais la colère recommençait à monter en lui. Le petit jeu de Sakura avait permis de le calmer, mais pas assez pour le convaincre de renoncer.

Au bout de plus de deux heures de recherche, Naruto arriva à bon port. Là, il y vit Vivi et Kabuto parler du sort qu'ils allaient réserver à ce pauvre Sasuke.

Vivi ( avec un air malveillant ) : Alors on en fait quoi ? Je voudrais m'amuser un peu avec lui avant de l'emmener à maître Orochimaru.

  
Kabuto ( tout aussi malveillant ) : Oui, je te comprends Vivi, moi aussi je voudrais bien le torturer comme les autres prisonnier.

Vivi : Oh ! Je sais ! Si je prenait possession de son corps et si je le détruisait de l'intérieur ?

Kabuto : Mmmh …… pas assez cruel. Mais bon attends un peu …. c'est toujours meilleur quand on attends …. et puis, dans deux ou trois jours, quand il mourra de faim et de soif, là tu pourras faire joujou avec lui OK ?

Vivi : Pas de problème maître.

Effectivement, après trois jours d'abstinence a la nourriture et à l'eau, Sasuke commençait sérieusement à s'affaiblir. Naruto, toujours caché depuis trois jours, était quant à lui trop préoccupé par le cas de Sasuke pour se préoccuper de son estomac. Pendant ses trois jours, Kakashi et Sakura n'avaient toujours pas retrouver la trace de Naruto. Malinou le blondinet ! Il avait masqué toute preuve de son passage dans la forêt. Celui-ci avait eu le temps d'établir un plan d'évasion pour son cher et tendre …. il passerait à l'attaque la nuit tombé …..

Entre temps, Kakashi avait ( enfin ) retrouvé la trace de Naruto. Il était dans les environs d'une heure et demi du matin. Si les bruits de combats n'étaient pas présent, on aurait presque pu dire que n'était que tranquillité. Kakashi et Sakura se cachèrent au même endroit que leur compagnon quelques heures auparavant. Kakashi pouvait sentir l'odeur de Naruto encore présente.

Kakashi ( chuchotant à Sakura ) : Regarde là-bas …. oh non !

Sakura ( essayant de ne pas hurler pour cacher sa surprise ) : Oh mon Dieu ! Naruto ! Je peux pas le croire !

Et ils avaient de quoi être surpris ! Naruto s'était lancé dans une bataille acharné contre Vivi. Les coups étaient à chaque fois plus puissant les un des autres. Naruto, sous l'influence de chakra de Kyûbi, et Kabuto, possédant la même puissance que Sasuke. Le combat n'en était que plus beau, mais il en était pas dangereux pour autant. A chaque fois que Naruto infligeait un coup à Vivi, celui-ci le lui rendait au centuple. Le pauvre garçon n'arrivait bientôt plus à toucher son ennemi. Celui-ci bénéficiait l'aide de Kabuto. De temps en temps, quand la situation tournait à l'avantage de Naruto, Kabuto exécutait une de ses techniques pour remettre son disciple dans le droit chemin. Ayant la même puissance que Sasuke, Vivi avait clairement l'avantage sur le jeune homme renard, mais celui-ci ne se laissait pas impressionné pour autant.

Et oui, cette fois son combat était diffèrent. Il ne se battait pas lui mais pour son amour personnel et pour son cher et tendre Sasuke ( note de l'auteur ; qui je le rappelle est son seul et unique petit ami …. c'est une peu normal qui veuille le libérer ).  
Kakashi et Sakura ne pouvait plus dire grand chose. Le combat était d'une telle intensité que ça en était devenu impressionnant au point de couper le sifflet à nos deux héros ( bof, si ça coupe le sifflet à Sakura, c'est pas plus mal ! )

Sakura ( parlant avec la plus grande des difficultés ) : W …. wouaw … ça c ... c'est du combat … je …. woauw !

Kakashi ( sur un air sérieux ) : Evite de parler trop fort. Kabuto est très fort pour détecter quelqu'un proche dans les environs, en l'occurrence toi et moi. Alors tait toi un maximum. Ne parle que pour dire des choses importantes …..

Sakura : Ben … justement ….

Kakashi ( assez irrité par Sakura ) : J'ai dit que pour des choses IMPORTANTES !

Sakura ( se levant ) : Mais laissez moi finir ! Je voulait vous dire que je vous dit au revoir !

Et elle alla rejoindre Kabuto et s'agenouilla à ses pieds.

Sakura ( avec une voix machiavélique ) : Tout à merveilleusement fonctionné maître Kabuto. Je sais ou se trouve maître Kakashi.

Kabuto ( caressant les cheveux de sa nouvelle disciple ) : Bien ….. très bien. Va chercher Kakashi. Dis lui que si il ne vient pas, j'exécute Sasuke sans aucune pitié !

  
Sakura ( tout en disparaissant ) : Bien maître !

Elle réapparut devant Kakashi, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de surprise après le départ de Sakura. Elle lui exposa les conditions de Kabuto.

  
Kakashi : Bien, je te suivrai mais je veut savoir ce qu'est devenu Naruto, parce qu'on ne le voit plus.

  
Sakura ( eu un moment d'hésitation ) : …… et bien Vivi ….. il l'a tué. Naruto est bel et bien mort. Et Sasuke n'est pas loin d'aller le rejoindre. Alors viens tout de suite ou ils vont finir ensemble, certes, mais en enfer !

Kakashi se résigna à accepter et suivi ma jeune fille. C'était sûrement la fin de leur petite équipe, et la fin de Konoha par la même occasion ……. oui …. la fin. Kabuto défia Kakashi du regard.

Kabuto ( toujours avec son air de méchant ) : Kakashi je te propose un marché. Si tu arrive à me battre, je relâche Sasuke, j'emmène Naruto à maître Orochimaru pour qu'il le ramène à la vie. Mais ceci est un combat à mort, tu n'a aucune alternative. Si tu ne me bat pas, Sasuke et Sakura mourront.

Kakashi : Sakura ? Elle s 'est converti au mal et vous voulez la tuer ? Vous êtes ignoble !

Kabuto ( faussement vexé ) : Oh !Que de compliments ! Bon, assez bavardé, passons aux choses sérieuses( « passons aux choses sérieuses » c'est THE phrases de tout grand méchants qui se respecte ! ) ...

Le Juunin de la Feuille ( ça c'est Kakashi ) savait qu'il se trouvait face à deux adversaires de bon niveau, mais restait persuadé qu'il prendrait l'avantage grâce à son Sharingan. A la surprise de Kakashi, Kabuto fit signe à ViVi de ne pas se mêler du combat. Un duel à mort. Tout aller se jouer entre eux. Kabuto devait être bien sûr de lui pour ne pas vouloir d'aide face au Ninja copieur (c'est aussi Kakashi).

Kakashi : Tu vas mourir … c'est sûr. Je le vois !

A ce moment, Kakashi libéra le Sharingan qui remplaçait son œil gauche, et se mit en position. ViVi alla s'asseoir près de Sasuke, en rigolant comme un bossu.

Kabuto : Eheh, parce que tu crois que tu m'effraies ? Et quand bien même tu prendrais l'avantage, je continuerais à me battre jusqu'à la mort. Donc tes coéquipiers sont perdus. Je croyais pourtant que ut n'étais pas du genre à laisser tes amis mourir sans rien faire (référence au Tome 2, combat contre Zabuza Momoshi).

Kakashi lança un Shuriken, qu'il "multi-clona" (nouveau verbe). Kabuto exécuta un sort de permutation, pour esquiver l'attaque. Il était bien décidé à ne pas montrer tout de suite ses meilleures attaques à un ennemi qui pourrait les déjouer facilement. Il prit à son tour un Shuriken, qu'il serra dans sa main avant de le lancer vers Kakashi. Pendant que ce dernier esquivait l'arme, il ne put empêcher Kabuto de faire un rituel d'incantation: un gigantesque serpent sortit du sol, sous le Ninja d'Oto-no-Kuni (Kabuto), menaçant Kakashi de toute sa taille. Le reptile plongea à toute vitesse vers l'ennemi de son invoqueur, la gueule grande ouverte, tandis que Kabuto disparaissait de son crâne. Kakashi esquiva l'attaque du monstre, lui clouant le bec d'un sort de Suiton (magie d'eau), qui l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin.

A ce moment, alors que Kakashi cherchait des yeux Kabuto, il sentit qu'on le saisissait aux chevilles, et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol dur. Il perdait des forces, et se demanda ce dont il s'agissait. Il se retourna, et, d'un coup de Shuriken, fit une entaille sur le visage de Kabuto qu'il le tenait. Les paumes du méchant luisaient d'une lueur étrange, alors qu'il bondissait en arrière, surpris. Il vit que le Ninja copieur tentait de comprendre quel sort il lui avait lancé, et déclara :

Kabuto : Tu ne pourras pas copier ça, il s'agit de médecine … et tu n'y comprendrais rien !

Kakashi se releva, se mettant en position pour lancer le Chidori, l'attaque spéciale du Clan Uchiwa, connue sous le nom de RaiKiri, le Pourfendeur d'Eclair. Avant cela, il se clona plusieurs fois, pour entourer Kabuto. Celui-ci reprit l'exclamation de Zabuza: "Oh, un multi-clonage … assez réussi en plus !" ; puis attendit l'attaque. Kakashi semblait résolu à en finir, car il comprenait que les techniques du Ninja d'Oto étaient irréalisables pour lui. S'il devait tuer Kabuto, tant pis, il forcerait ViVi à soigner Naruto et Sasuke. Huit de ses clones créèrent un RaiKiri, tandis que huit autres et lui-même restaient en arrière, pour une seconde vague. Kabuto se crispa légèrement en voyant cela, puis avala une pilule de combat, qui décuplait les forces. Il sourit alors, lança un sort médical, puis pirouetta sur lui-même, frappant les deux premiers clones à arriver sur lui de ses deux bras écartés, les faisant disparaître sur le champ. Les six autres arrivèrent ensemble, et la partie devint plus serrée.

Kabuto tournoyait, sautait, disparaissait pour réapparaître plus loin, alors que les clones s'évaporaient en fumée. Sa vitesse et sa force étaient incroyables, encore plus élevées que celles de Kakashi, qui n'était pourtant pas lent du tout. Les huit clones restant et Kakashi lancèrent à leur tour la puissante technique d'assassinat, se lançant sur Kabuto pour chercher à le toucher. Un simple contact lui arracherait un membre, et la vie avec sans aucun doute. Mais comment réussir à le toucher ? Sa vitesse augmentait encore, rendant pathétiques les tentatives des clones. Il semblait ne jamais rester en place, tournant autour de ceux qui l'attaquaient comme s'il avait l'avantage. Ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs, puisqu'au bout du compte, il atterrit au sol, face à un seul ennemi: le vrai Kakashi. Là, le Ninja de Konoha frappa directement son ennemi, avec le RaiKiri, visant le cœur, mais touchant à l'abdomen, car Kabuto avait sauté. Sous la violence du choc, Kabuto fit un vol plané sur une dizaine de mètres, arrivant aux côtés de son disciple, qui ne fit pas un geste pour l'aider. Kakashi remit son bandeau sur son œil gauche, la victoire lui étant acquise. Il s'approcha de ViVi, le toisant de haut.

Kakashi : Maintenant que ton Sensei (maître) est mort, tu vas exécuter ce qu'il avait dit. Sinon tu mourras aussi.

ViVi : Et qui t'aiderais alors ? Et pourquoi mens-tu ?

Kakashi : Je mens ? Comment ça ?

Avant que ViVi ne réponde, Kabuto se releva, et, profitant de la stupeur de Kakashi, il fit un signe de la main, et frappa le Ninja copieur de la paume, juste à la base du cou. Le Juunin de Konoha s'effondra, haletant, grimaçant de douleur.

Kakashi : Comment … relever ?

Kabuto ( en regardant Vivi ) : Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'arrive même plus à parler.

La tenue de Kabuto était déchirée là où il avait reçu le coup de son ennemi, et la chair semblait à vif, mais, en regardant bien, on voyait que celle-ci se régénérait rapidement. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucune trace de la blessure, sous les yeux effarés des Ninjas de Konoha encore vivant.

Kabuto : Il m'a suffit de rassembler mes cellules dans mon abdomen une fraction de seconde avant que tu ne me frappes, ce qui a eu pour effet de rendre ton attaque à peine plus dangereuse qu'un coup de Sakura. De plus, ma résistance est accablante.

Kakashi : Tu crois ?

Un clone ! Celui à qui parlait Kabuto était un clone ! Le véritable Kakashi venait d'apparaître juste derrière le Ninja, et lui planta un Kunaï dans le dos, avant de le retirer. Kabuto ne réagit pas, et sa blessure se referma elle aussi. Sa vitesse de guérison était hallucinante, il semblait qu'il ne pourrait pas mourir. Son bras se détendit, soudainement, obligeant Kakashi à le bloquer, et Kabuto se retourna, tentant de faucher son ennemi, qui sauta pour éviter le coup. Son bras était toujours contre celui de Kabuto, et les deux Ninjas ne pouvaient en utiliser qu'un.

Plus de signes, donc, pour eux. Enfin, pour Kakashi, car, comme Haku, Kabuto se mit à composer des signes à une seule main, tandis que Kakashi tentait de se dégager, pour s'apercevoir que son ennemi le tenait fermement, et que sa main luisait à nouveau. Les forces de Kakashi diminuaient, comme si Kabuto était en train de les aspirer. Les doigts de la main droite de Kabuto frappèrent Kakashi au cœur, et le Ninja d'Oto lâcha une décharge de Chakra dans le corps de son adversaire, droit sur le cœur. Kakashi chuta, lourdement.

Kabuto : … Il a presque réussi à m'avoir. J'ai bien fait de me méfier.

ViVi : Votre Scalpel de Chakra est toujours aussi efficace Sensei.

Kabuto : Bien, passons à la suite maintenant...

Le noir, il ne voyait que le noir. Il était seul. Il avait froid, terriblement froid, le froid lui glaçait les os. Il tombait, il en était sur. Le jeune homme se mit à battre des bras, comme si il cherchait quelque chose …. un mur, il sentait un mur, ou quelque chose qui semblait l'être. Oui ….. c'était un mur dans son dos. Il s'accrocha à une pierre dés qu'il put le faire. Ca y est, il était à plat. Et puis le mur se brisa, le mur se déroba sous son poids. Le sol seul stoppa sa chute assez violente. Et puis soudain, la lumière ….. c'était bien la lumière du jour. Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, Naruto sortit des ténèbres, pour rejoindre la lumière, sanctuaire de pureté et de sûreté. Une personne …… il apercevait quelqu'un, une silhouette assez flou pour l'instant.

Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi mais il devait rejoindre cette personne, il se mit debout et courut à en perdre haleine. Cette silhouette lui paraissait si familière. L'amour. Il s'en souvenait. Cette silhouette représentait l'Amour pour lui. Sasuke ….. c'était son nom. Une autre image. Une jeune fille au cheveux rose. Sakura ….. oui Sakura, c'était cette jeune fille. Et puis, il avait revu tout le monde. Kakashi, Iruka, Hokage, et tout ceux qu'il aimait, ou même qu'il connaissait. Tout était redevenu flou. Une salle, il était dans une salle. Une voix, il entendait quelqu'un crier son nom.

Sasuke : Naruto ! Naruto ! Réveille toi ! NARUTO ! Bon sang ! Je t'en prie, meurs pas, t'es tout ce qu'il me reste ….. NOOON !

Il s'était levé, difficilement, il aurait juré que son corps pesait des tonnes. Quand il aperçu son amant, le pauvre Naruto avait bien failli retomber dans les pommes ! Il était dans une cage à peine plus grande que lui ! Il mit la tête dehors ….. oh non …….

Naruto ( pleurant et criant en même temps ) : SENSEI ! NOOOOOOOON ! PAS VOUS !

Le pauvre jeune homme n'en pouvait plus. Il avait faillit mourir, son petit ami était dans une cage et était à peine vivant, son Sensei avait périt et … Sakura … ou était-elle ? Il fouilla les environs. Elle était bien quelque part ! Et puis, il la trouva finalement. Ca, pour la trouver, il l'avait trouvé. Elle était attaché à une espèce de roue tournante ….. une roue …. oh mon Dieu ! Orochimaru était en train de transpercer la pauvre jeune fille. Il la torturait ! Et puis, après quelques minutes, elle avait défaillit. Oui, elle aussi était morte. Un cri perçant. Celui de Sasuke. Et puis plus rien. Plus un bruits. Seulement un mot.

Orochimaru : Et voilà, ça en est fini de lui. Ainsi que de tous les autres.

Tous les autres ? Comment ça ? Il n'était pas vivant ? Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'il l'était. Il fit des grands signes. Personne ne le voyait …. lui aussi était bel et bien mort. Tout comme les autres. Konoha allait être pris, ainsi que toute la planète. Etait-ce la fin ? Sûrement pas, se dit-il. Il fallait qu'il réagisse. Mais tout ses efforts étaient vain …..

Il ouvrit les yeux. On pouvait y lire la peur.

Naruto ( mort de trouille ) : NOON ! Je …. où suis-je ? Sasuke ?

Sasuke s'éveilla. C'était le matin. Le soleil était encore jeune à ce moment de la journée.

  
Sasuke ( se frottant les yeux) : Naruto ? Rendors-toi chéri …. tu as fait un mauvais rêve …..

  
Naruto ( choqué par le propos de son ami ) : Comment ça ? Tout ça, c'était qu'un rêve ?

Il éclata en sanglots.

Naruto : Sasuke …. je t'ai vu mourir ….. Kakashi aussi ….. et puis Sakura ….. et tout le monde …. oh mon Dieu ….. c'était trop horrible !

Sasuke, voyant la détresse de son ami, le serra dans ses bras. Naruto le serra de plus en plus fort, à l'étouffer.

Sasuke ( amusé ) : Eh ! Ca va … je ne partirai plus jamais …. je te le promet ….

Naruto : Je …. je t'aime tant. Je croyais t'avoir perdu …..

  
Sasuke : Jamais …. jamais tu ne me perdras.

Mais ses paroles avaient bien d'autre sens. Ils n'étaient pas sur Terre. Des nuages, il y en avait plein partout autour d'eux. Vous avez deviné ? Et oui, ils étaient au paradis. Naruto n'avait pas rêvé, et Sasuke le savait bien. Sakura avait bel et bien torturé avant qu'elle ne meurt. Kakashi avait bien était tué par Kabuto …. tout s'était véritablement produit … tout.

Le même réveil que précédemment. Cette fois ci, il était aux côtés de Sasuke, Sakura et Kakashi, mais ils étaient de nouveaux morts, et lui était couvert de sang …. du sang frais. Son regard s'attendrit. Mais en même temps, c'était un regard si triste.

Naruto : Donc tout ça était bien la réalité ? ….. c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Orochimaru : Et bien petit renard pathétique, comment te sens-tu à côté de tes amis défunts ?

Naruto ( avec de la tristesse dans la voix ) : Ca … ca ne me fait rien, c'est pas la première fois que je vit tout ça. Mais une question me ronge l'esprit. Pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas tué ? Vous en aviez l'occasion pourtant ! Alors pourquoi ?

Orochimaru : Que crois-tu ? que je n'ai pas besoin de toi ? Bien sur que si ! J'ai besoin de toi pour détruire Konoha. C'est toi même qui détruira ton village ... AHAHAH ( rire démoniaque, le remix ! ) !

Naruto : De toute façon, j'ai perdu Sasuke, alors à quoi bon ? De toute façon, les Sensei me tueront, ma vie s'achèvera bien un jour de toute façon. Oh et puis non. Je refuse de vous aider, même si je dois y laisser ma vie. J'en ai rien à foutre ! AMENEZ VOTRE DISCIPLE ! JE VEUX ME BATTRE POUR KONOHA ! JE VEUX ME BATTRE POUR MOI !

Orochimaru ( paraissant toujours aussi amusé ) : Vivi ! Viens ici ! J'ai un adversaire pour toi !

Vivi apparut, le sourire aux lèvres.

Vivi : Naruto …. tiens tiens ….. alors c'est donc toi mon adversaire ? Je croyais t'avoir tué tout à l'heure …. tu es résistant ….. maître, pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de faire tout le salle boulot ?

Orochimaru ( avec un air faussement amusé ) : Enfin, Vivi, c'est pour ton bien ! Tu n'a tué personne depuis presque deux jours ! Je fait ça uniquement de te faire plaisir !

  
Vivi ( s'agenouillant devant son maître ) : Bien maître je m'en occupe.

Vivi se releva. Comme à son habitude, il ne se mit pas en position de combat. Il était neutre et ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Naruto, lui, son visage trahissait la peur, la colère te la tristesse. Il n'était pas à la hauteur, et il le savait ….

Cette fois encore, Naruto allait se lancer dans un combat acharné contre Vivi. La colère, il la sentait monter en lui. Kyûbi, il devait faire appel à lui si il voulait gagner. Il se concentra.

Vivi ( très confiant, trop confiant ) : Si tu penses me faire peur avec Kyûbi tu te met le doigt dans l'œil !

Une queue, puis deux. Lentement mais sûrement, les sept de Kyûbi apparurent les unes après les autres. Le visage de Vivi de crispait de plus en plus. Le puissance de Naruto se décuplait à chaque apparition de Kyûbi, mais la présence des sept queue du renard démontrait qu'il était plus puissant que jamais, et prêt à se battre à fond pour les siens. Vivi composa rapidement des signes de la main droite. Naruto, toujours concentré sur l'apparition de Kyûbi, ne remarqua la menace que représentait Vivi à ce moment. Avec une vitesse et une précision hallucinante, l'ennemi du jeune homme renard passa derrière lui. Sa main s 'était illuminé quelque instants plus tôt, ce qui rappelait étrangement quelque chose à Naruto …..

Naruto ( réalisant l'attaque de Vivi ) : Le scalpel de chakra …. merde !

  
Vivi : c'est trop tard pour toi renard de malheur !

Le disciple de Kabuto planta ses deux doigts dans la colonne vertébrale de Naruto, qui hurla de douleur à ce simple contact. Mais ce n'était pas ce que Naruto croyait que c'était.

  
Vivi ( ayant lu dans les pensées de Naruto ) : Et non ! Ce n'est pas le technique de mon maître, ce n'est pas le scalpel de chakra ! Et tu va vite découvrir ce que c'est !

En effet, après avoir prononcé cette phrase, un choc électrique parcouru l'ensemble du corps de Naruto, le paralysant par la même occasion.

Vivi ( se sentant proche de la victoire ) : J'ai appelé cette technique : Thunder for the end.

Celui-ci, en effet, avait totalement paralysé son ennemi, tombé à terre. Naruto essaya de se relever mais la douleur que son dos lui infligeait l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement.

Naruto ( avec la plus grande des difficultés ) : Tu … tu m'a brisé la colonne vertébrale …. aïe …. je ….. t'en pris, finis en avec moi le plus rapidement possible.

Vivi ( reprenant son fameux sourire narquois ) : Oh non ! J'ai une meilleure fin pour toi ! Maître Orochimaru a promis que je pourrai faire joujou avec toi, et c'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire !

Naruto ( pensant ) : Bon et bien c'est pas maintenant que j'irais te rejoindre Sasuke.

Le jeune disciple disparu un instant et réapparut tout aussi brusquement avec une personne dans les bras. Naruto se concentrait pour voir le visage de la victime de Vivi. Quand il vit son visage, il avait retenu son estomac de dégoût. Sasuke. C'était Sasuke qu'il tenait comme un vulgaire sac à patate. Son ami. Son amour. Qu'allait-il en faire ?

  
Naruto ( comme dans un dernier souffle ) : Non …. pas lui … laisse le tranquille. Je … je en sais pas ce que … ce que tu veut .. mais laisse le en dehors de tout ça ... il n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire …. KEUF KEUF ( il cracha du sang ) ….

Vivi : Au contraire ! Il à tout à voir avec cette histoire. Il va me servir, tout comme je vais me servir de toi.

Naruto ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi avait-il tant besoin de lui ? Vu le regard de Vivi, il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Il lança le corps inerte de Sasuke dans les airs et se concentra. La technique de Kabuto, le scalpel de chakra, fit son apparition sur deux doigts du jeune disciple. Celui-ci transperça Sasuke sans aucune pitié. Naruto hurla de toutes ses forces.

  
Naruto ( la haine le submergeant ) : NOOOON ! PAS LUI !

Sa haine était le début de la fin. Il commençait à se libérer sans prendre en compte les conséquences. Son chakra était devenu visible à l'œil nu, d'ailleurs, il était devenu rouge, signalement de sa colère. Et puis, comme si tout cela n'était pas assez, le corps de Naruto se déchira de toutes parts. Ses membres, un à un, était arrachés à son corps. Finalement, comme pour mettre fin à toutes ses souffrances, Kyûbi, le démon renard craint de tout Konoha, refit surface, déchirant le ventre de notre héros de toutes parts. Il chuta lourdement, trop lourdement, aux côtés de son amant.

Naruto ( esquissant un dernier sourire ) : Je vais aller te rejoindre …. mon amour ….

Ses mots moururent dans sa bouche, en même temps que son corps. Quand à Kyûbi, c'était le début de son règne de terreur. Cette fois ci, personne ne put l'arrêter, même pas Orochimaru, ni Kabuto. Vivi, quant à lui, avait réussi à survivre, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Hokage aurait pu peut-être l'arrêter, mais Orochimaru l'avait tué. Ce qui prouvait que la planète était perdu.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hokage, Iruka, Sakura. Tous nos héros regardaient le désastre se produire. Ils étaient enfin réunis, pour l'éternité cette fois ci. Ils étaient unis … oui … ils l'étaient, mais dans la mort.

**--------- EPILOGUE : --------**

Naruto se débattait dans le vide tout en criant. Sasuke, non loin de là, ayant entendu les cris, se réveilla. Quand il remarqua que c'était Naruto, il s'approcha en vitesse, et passa ses bras autour de son amant.

Sasuke : Calme toi Naruto !

Il le prit par les épaules et le secoua pour qu'il se réveille.

  
Sasuke : Debout marmotte !

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux lentement. La lumière envahit ses yeux, le forçant à mettre la main devant ceux-ci. Le jeune Uchiwa questionna son ami.

Sasuke : Ca va ? Ton sommeil était bien agité. Tu criait sans arrêt mon nom et tu disais que j'étais mort ….. qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce cauchemar ?

Naruto ( balbutiant ) : C …. cau …. cauchemar ?

Vaincu par les yeux implorant de son ami, il se résigna à tout lui raconter. Il lui avait tout raconté, jusqu'au moindre détail. Quel mémoire ce Naruto ! Espiègle, mais il a de la mémoire. Le visage d'Uchiwa s'assombrit au fur et à mesure que le récit de son compagnon. A la fin de son récit, les yeux de Naruto étaient rouge de colère, mais surtout de tristesse.

  
Naruto ( sanglotant ) : …. et Kyûbi avait toute la planète à sa botte …..

Sasuke ( avec un sourire chaleureux ) : Regarde autour de toi …. et tu comprendras tout.

Sans attendre, il détourna la tête et fut émerveillé par la magie du spectacle qui s'offrait devant ses yeux. Tous ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était pratiquement indescriptible. Tous n'était qu'une étendu verdâtre. Des collines, des champs. La beauté des environs était féerique. Le ciel était baigné de lumière, et les personnes présentes dans cet endroit avait une espèce d'auréole autour d'eux. Encore sous le choc du paysage, il réussi néanmoins à bégayer quelques mots.

Naruto : On … on est où exactement ?

Sasuke n'avait pas l'intention de répondre, cela se lisait dans son regard. Naruto pris alors cet air innocent qui plaisait tant à son ami.

Naruto : Aller s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir ! C'est juste un endroit après tout ! Aller !

Sasuke regarda son amant et lui sourit, sans rien dire. Il leva la tête et lui montra le ciel de ses yeux.

  
Sasuke ( toujours avec son sourire ) : Ici, c'est le paradis ……

Le jeune renard fougueux interrogea son ami. A vrai dire, il faisait une tête tellement drôle que Sasuke prit ça pour une interrogation ! Naruto regarda le ciel. Un ange. Un ange passa non loin de lui. Il se leva, émerveillé par ce spectacle soudain. Il leva les mains devant lui. L'ange lança de la pluie doré sur les jeunes hommes.

Sasuke regarda Naruto et celui-ci croisa son regard. C'était un regard doux et protecteur. Leur yeux ne pouvaient plus être détournés et marquaient la force et l'intensité de leur amour réciproque. Le jeune Uchiwa s'éprit du regard de Naruto Uzumaki, la seule personne qui lui avait prêté de l'attention après ses parents. C'était la seule personne qui lui avait sourit si chaleureusement depuis si longtemps. Ce sentiment qui avait naquis dans son cœur, c'était de l'amour … oh oui …. un amour doux et passionné ….. deux êtres simple capable de faire des miracles …. l'unité parfaite de deux corps. Ses deux corps frémissaient l'un contre l'autre, pendant que la lune riant doucement, les laissaient silencieux …. ici, c'était bien le paradis ……

**---------FIN---------  
**


End file.
